


It´s OK

by Chicarvil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicarvil/pseuds/Chicarvil
Summary: Lo que en, mi imaginación, pasó cuando terminó la serie *-*
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	It´s OK

Jelouuuuu, cuando escribi esto, había visto el último capi a trozos, así que si hay muchas cosas que me he sacado de la manga. Espero que os guste, estoy un poquito (bastante) oxidada pero lo he hecho con todo mi cariño a esta serie y su fantastico (y a veces loco ) fandom que tan buenas amigas me ha proporcionado *-*

Y sin mas....A LEER

TITULO: It´s OK  
AUTOR: Chicarvil  
RESUMEN: Es sobre el último capi, así que mejor leelo que te spolieo ( Un poquito XD)  
CALIFICACIÓN: Pos no recomendada para menores de 18 (La duda ofende ^^U)  
PROCESO: Terminado

Esta bien. 

Esta bien.

Esta...

Bien.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca pero sobraba decir que la cosa NO estaba bien. Para nada bien. Distaba bastante de estar bien, distaba como un kilómetro...No, como una milla; nop, eso ni siquiera se le asemejaba, distaba como un puto universo y más allá de estar bien.

Aún así Sam se lo tomó bien. Vaya si se lo tomó bien. Se lo tomó tan pero tan bien que encontró una chicas maravillosa que le dió un hijo aún mas maravilloso y ambos les dieron una vida fantástica. 

Fue un sueño hecho realidad.

La caza...Olvidada.

El Impala... Aparcado.

Los demonios...En el Infierno

Dios...Que le dieran a Dios.

Lo dicho, todo era fantástico y maravilloso como una peli Disney. Solo fallaba una cosa. 

Dean estaba muerto. 

Han pasado años -por no decir siglos- desde que falleció en aquel sitio oscuro, contra una columna, no recuerda si fue un granero o una casa oscura. No recuerda en que parte del país fue. Tampoco recuerda contra que luchaban. La verdad es que no le importaba. Pero recordaba perfectamente como el calor de la mano de su hermano se iba apagando contra la suya propia. Y como el cuerpo se iba poniendo rígido por culpa del Rigor Mortis. El gran cuerpo del mayor de los Winchester destrozándole la espalda mientras lo cargaba y preparaba (esta vez, si) para un entierro como un autentico cazador se merece. Con el corazón roto en mil pedazos porque el único que se merecía no morir era él. Dean. Su Dean. Porque sip, hasta ese mismo momento en el que envolvía su cuerpo en una mortaja no se había dado cuenta que lo amaba, mucho; de una forma que no se debería de amar a un hermano. 

Y eso lo torturó durante todos sus años de vida pero no por que se diera cuenta de que su amor no era fraternal, sino porque no se lo dijo. Sabía perfectamente lo que haría Dean si alguna vez se lo hubiera dicho:

-Nada de sentimentalismos, Sammy.- Luego le daría una sonora colleja. 

Salvo que esta vez en vez de una colleja lo mandaría a la mierda por ser tan pervertido y marica pero bueno, le daba igual. Nunca más vería a su hermano. Samuel Winchester iría al Infierno y de seguro no estaría allí. Porque si se encontraba a Dean Winchester en el Infierno iba a arrasar todo lo que alcanzaba la vista hasta llevarlo al cielo en donde lo tiraría de una patada y con una advertencia muy seria de que nadie se atreviera a devolverlo al Averno. No habían pasado por toda la mierda para acaban allí. 

No Dean.

-Esta bien, Papá.- La voz de su hijo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era lo único que hacía últimamente: Pensar. La vejez había hecho tanta mella en él que lo había postrado en la cama un año atrás. 

Alzó la vista y vió a un hombre que rozaba la treintena. Heredó casí todos los rasgos de su madre, menos el pelo; eso era marca de él. “Ese gato que llevas por pelo, Sammy” recordó. No se parecía en nada a Dean salvo en el nombre. Casí lo prefería, ya dolía llamarlo como su hermano. 

-Esta bien.- Volvió a susurrar su hijo aún mas bajito- Puedes irte con él.

Soltó un aire que no sabía que tenia retenido y asintió con lagrimas en los ojos. Sabiendo que no, que cuando cerrara los ojos no vería a Dean, pero con el pensamiento de que sería maravilloso volver a verlo, aunque solo fuera una vez. 

Y sin más, cerró los ojos.

Y sin mas, Samuel Winchester murió.

*********************************

No parecía el Infierno. 

No al menos el Infierno que pensaba que se iba a encontrar. 

Estaba rodeado de arboles, un riachuelo y un puente que tenia pinta de haber sido olvidado por los coches hace mucho pero mucho tiempo. 

-Demasiado verde.- Pensó para sí dando vueltas sobre si mismo. 

Siempre pensó que todo sería rojo y naranja con algo de amarillo. Con gritos por todas partes y sangre, mucha mucha sangre. Y ganchos, siempre que veía un gancho se acordaba de Dean y su estancia “allí abajo” y lo que les gustaba jugar con ganchos, Sammy.

Pero no, al parecer su Infierno personal era un panorama muy parecido al de su infancia. Una carretera solitaria, sin nombre, con arboles que daban miedo incluso de día. 

Estaba terminando de girar cuando lo oyó.

Un motor. 

Ronroneando como un gato.

Un gato que rugía cuando su dueño pisaba el acelerador para huir de la policía.

-Cristo.- El nombre salió solo de su boca y el corazón se saltó un latido. Su cuerpo actuó solo, escondiéndose entre la maleza con una rapidez que no parecía que llevara mas de treinta años sin cazar. Aunque volver a tener la apariencia de cuando tenia 35 también ayudaba a moverse sin dificultad. 

Un coche negro como la noche pasó por delante de su escondite y se paro justo en medio del puente. 

Un hombre bajó cerrando con una suavidad que parecía que el auto fuera de cristal. 

La respiración se le atragantó al ver como, de forma despreocupada, la figura se apoyaba contra el puente y se dedicaba tranquilamente a observar el paisaje. Como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. 

Y fue cuando lo comprendió. 

Estaba en el cielo.

Con Dean. 

No supó cuando se movió y se pusó detrás de él.

Casí pudó sentir como Dean sonreía y una sonrisa de lo mas tonta se le pinto en el rostro. Lentamente, igual que una película de amor, su hermano se giró para enfrentarlo. 

No hubó palabras. Solo un paso detrás de otro y antes de darse cuenta lo tenia delante, a solo un palmo de distancia. 

-Ey, Sammy.

Casi se echa a llorar al oírlo.40 años, 40 años sin oír su voz. Cerró los ojos y asientió. Y antes de darse cuenta estaba rodeado de brazos de Dean. No lloró como un niño pequeño porque no quería romper el momento pero no haría en pocos minutos. 

Sin decir nada, Dean se separó y se apoyó en el puente. Él lo imitó y se dedicó a mirar al horizonte sin ser consciente de cuanto tiempo pasaba. Ni siquiera sabía si existía el tiempo allí.

-¿Así que esto es el Cielo?-Una fuerte sonora carcajada se escapó de la garganta de Dean con una suave negación de cabeza -¿Qué?

-Ni dos minutos, Sammy, ni dos minutos y ya estas cuestionando cosas.

-Bueno...-La verdad es que no estaba cuestionando nada.

-Te he echado de menos.-Soltó Dean con una suavidad impropia que le sentó como un puñetazo en el corazón y esta vez si, esta vez Samuel Winchester lloro como un autentico niño porque...porque lo había logrado: había vivido, había tenido la típica vida normal que el tanto quería, había muerto de viejo y ahora estaba en el Cielo con su hermano. Un hermano que se giraba en ese momento con cara de no saber que pasaba y le ponía una mano en el hombro. La cara de Dean le habría hecho reír si no fuera porque en ese mismo momento soltó un fuerte hipido y lloro mas fuerte. 

-¡Eh, tío! ¿Que pasa?- Como es normal, Sam no pudo responder, solo llorar. Joder, que habían sido 40 años de espera. Era demasiado tiempo ¿Vale?- Samantha que estemos en el Cielo no significa que tengas que convertirte en una niña. Sabes que siempre te acepté como eres. -Bromeó sin saber muy bien que mas hacer.

Y...A la mierda. Si lo echaban al Infierno, que así fuera pero no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Prefería sentir las peores de las torturas antes de vivir otros 40 años con la incertidumbre. Así que, sin importarle tener los ojos anegados en lagrimas y las mejillas mojadas, agarró de la chaqueta a su hermano, lo volteó y con una fuerza que hasta a él le sorprendió, beso en la boca a su hermano que manoteo alucinado. 

Fue excitante sentir como Dean se revolvía sin mucha fuerza contra él, agitando los brazos sin saber muy bien que hacer con ellos. Flexionando las rodillas como si no supiera si quedarse o salir corriendo para, al final, notar como poco a poco se iba a abandonando a un inocente y casto beso de labio sobre labio. No supo porque pero Sam se acordó del beso de In and Out entre los dos protagonistas masculinos. Ese tonto pensamiento cobró mas fuerza cuando soltó a su hermano y esperó que este le reventara la cara de un puñetazo. 

Pero Dean no hizó nada de eso. Solo se quedo mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios tan fruncidos que parecía que aún se estaban besando. 

-¿Me has...?

-Sip.-No le dejó terminar. A lo mejor era como lo de quitarte una tirita de un tirón. Tal vez si volvía a besarlo, Dean entendería todo lo que quería decir y no podía expresar con palabras. 

Y por lo visto no se equivocaba porque Dean cerró ambas manos sobre su chaqueta y, con una fuerza que no recordaba que tenia, tiro hacia abajo y abrió la boca tanto que por un momento Sam pensó que se lo tragaría. Fue como sentir el choque de un tren de mercancías. Dean embistió contra él con su cara y su cuerpo, consiguiendo que trastabillara y quedara sentado en el capó del Impala. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al notar el calor del metal sobre su trasero, pero cuando si tembló de verdad fue cuando noto como su hermano le separaba las piernas con un brusco empujón de sus caderas y se colaba entre ellas. 

No pudo evitar romper el beso debido al fortísimo jadeo sorprendido que se le escapó. 

-Joder, he tenido que morirme para que te decidieras de una vez.- Gruño el cazador deslizando las manos por todo lo que veía. Sam notaba las rudas manos por toda su parte superior: los hombros, el cuello, el pecho. La verdad era que no conseguía concentrarse mucho con tanto tocamiento -aunque fuera inocente

-¿Querías que lo hiciera?-Pregunto dando otro beso que fue bien recibido.

-Ya te digo.-Respondió el rubio sin dejar de apretarse contra sus piernas, haciéndole notar lo excitado que estaba. 

-La verdad es que pensé que te lo tomarías un poco peor.- Rió el psíquico al notar la barba de tres días contra su cuello. Un gruñido de interrogación fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta. -Ya sabes...Somos hermanos, hombres y ¡¡Estamos en El Cielo!!

El cazador se alejo levemente, solo lo justo para que Sam pudiera ver sus ojos desenfocados y un atisbo de sonrisa. 

-Después de haber salvado el mundo, ido al Infierno. Luchado contra un sin fin de monstruos y salvar el mundo en mas de una ocasión...- Hizo una pausa en la que un pequeño suspiro se escapó de esos gruesos labios que aún no habían desarrollado todo su potencial en besarlo.- Francamente, Sammy, me importa un bledo todo. Solo quiero estar contigo. Y quiero estarlo de ESTA forma. ¿Tú también quieres?

¿Y como? ¿Como en el nombre de todos los santos iba a decir que no quería? Si había sido él el que había empezado con eso de los besos. No confiaba en sus palabras así que sin siquiera dudarlo se incorporo cuando grande era, cerro las manos sobre la cazadora de su hermano y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas. La cara de Dean fue un autentico poema pero mas lo fue cuando lo agarró del brazo y lo dirigió como si fuera un muñeco hacia la parte de atrás del coche.

-¿Sam?

-Nada de sentimentalismos, Dean. Metete en el coche que vamos a follar.-Soltó como si se tratara de una cacería.

La reacción de su hermano no pudo ser mas Dean. Sonreír de forma chulesca mientras le abría de forma galante la puerta y le hacia un cutre gesto para que entrara. Sam tuvo que morderse una risotada cuando le replico:

-Esa boca, Samantha. Creía que tú eras de los que hacían el amor.

El psíquico entro rápidamente en el coche, arrastrando a su hermano como si no pesara nada y cerro su boca en un beso tan obsceno que si algún ángel estaba mirando de seguro que los echarían del Cielo. Pero al parecer todos miraban hacia otro lado porque Dean se contorsiono de tal manera que parecía que estaban rodando una peli porno, hundió los dedos en su largo cabello y utilizo esa suntuosa boca para robarle el aliento. 

-Eso...-Jadeo apoyando la frente sobre la del cazador que resoplaba como si de un animal herido se tratara.- Eso de hacer el amor.... Después. Ahora...-No termino la frase y no porque no quisiera sino porque Dean no se lo permitió, le volvió a besar. Un beso de boca abierta, gruñidos y jadeos. Uno que hizo que los cristales del coche se empañaran sin necesidad de quitarse la ropa. 

-Ahora a follar ¿Verdad?

-Verdad.

Y así fue como dos hermanos cazadores que salvaron el mundo infinidad de veces pasaron el resto de la eternidad. En el Cielo, los dos juntos, con kilómetros interminables de carretera, un Impala del 67 y noches de besos y risas. 

FIN


End file.
